Imperial Caedas Navy
The Imperial Caedas Navy is a 154 year old company that bases its enterprise on colonies, mining, warfare, and export operations. They follow the law and hates illegal organization who often cause fluctuations in their operations. History Of all the Vendi-Ulis factions that are fighting, only the Caedas Emprie has enough resource to set up colonies outside the known Vendi-Ulis worlds and space. The Caedas Empire themselves, however, could not achieve this. So they made contracts with number of capsuleers to support the navy in their attempt to extract goods and materials from other worlds. This is the creation of the Imperial Caedas Navy Unlike most of the Vendi-Ulis factions, the Caedas Empire came to have two navies: The Imperial, the navy that uses its resource to extend the empire, and the Royal, the navy used to protect the border of the Empire itself, not its colonies. The Royal, however, often to lend a hand to the smaller Imperial when they get a chance. At first, the Imperial Navy was nothing but ten capsuleers with a standard 20 year contract with the Empire. They first began to set up asteroid mining colonies on large asteroids to provide the empire with the necessary material to make structures and spaceships. Then as they explored farther and farther from the Empire, they found planets and civilizations that had material and trade potentials. That was when they began to set up planetary operations in their 15th year. The first planetary operation ran smoothly until it reached its fifth year when an unexpected invasion by the rival empires destroyed the colony. And because it was the twentifith year, 8 out of the ten capsuleers left, seeing that there was no profit. But the other two, who came to be called Skull and Numb, extended their contract and rebuilt the colony. Then they set up defenses, which they had first neglected in exchange for more mining structures. This was because 7 out of 10 capsuleers believed that they were too far from the major Vendi-Ulis worlds and that because of the distance, the rival companies and nation-states won't attack. Of the two capsuleers, Skull went out from the first colony and nearer towards Teroare. Eventually, she found it and found that the Teroare were most likely trade partners. So she used the clone technology to make a Tetorae version of herself. The Teroare culture had heavy influence in her but unfortunately, the Teroares were destroyed just before she could make meeting. Feeling that the the humanoid race should not die out, she began to cross clone many of the DNA samples she obtained. So far the Skull Division of the Imperial Caedas Navy has 12 thousand Teroares spread throughut its operations. While this was going on with Skull Division, the Numb Division set up two viceroyalties and strengthened the foundations. Locations The Imperial Caedas Navy, the Skull Division to be exact, has a total of four colonies, space station and planetary, near Sigma. though 10 to 100 lightyear is definitely not NEAR but compared to most of the Vendi-Ulis worlds, they are. Heinya Station Heinya Station is a heavily fortified space station that has technology that can easily hold off a Evoknight siege for years with right amount of supplies. And enough personal to form a decent sized army. This is the HQ of the Skull Division of the Imperial Caedas Navy. It orbits Gertragia, but it is highly unlikely to be found because of the latest cloaking technology. This is where most of the capsuleers active in Sigma region keep their clone, mainly because it is really safe. Soriu Station Soriu Station is the center of Skull Division's trade operations. It has a small navy guarding it, despite having heavy defenses such as hyper missile launchers, hybrid railguns, and et cetera. Asteroid Colony 51 Although not a major producer of materials, this colony has a straetegi value, considering its distance between Sigma and Vendi-Ulis faction worlds. This colony produces aluminum, iron, and chromate, three elements widely used by the Imperial Caedas Navy to produce stainless steal and hard aluminum strutures in their colonies. Hiutra Hiutra is actually the name of the barren desert planet that the Imperial Caedas Navy set up a colony on. The value of this colony was not the surface but the underground. Hiutra is full of iron, gold, silver, chromate, alunimum and other metals that are sold at expensive prices in large quantities. Because of this metal production, this planet's surface has been littered with aerial mines that explodes if a large object is moving close to them. Only way to prevent these mines from exploding is sending out sets of codes that only the ICN ships emit.﻿ Divisions Skull Division The Skull Division is currently the Vendi-Ulis faction colonizer frontier for the Imperial Caedas Navy and the Caedas Empire. Their forces mainly consists of freighters, industrial ships, and cargo runners for material and colony inhabitant transport and has dreadnaughts, battleships, battlecruisers, and so on to protect their freighters, goods, and colonies as well as allies. They operate outside 250 lightyears and outward from the Vendi-Ulis homeworld. Category:Factions